Wedding Nights
by JeffC FTW
Summary: A look into the passionate matrimonial nights of three of the most memorable couples of all time. Weyoun/OC, Worf/Dax, Odo/Kira
1. Worf and Jadzia

**I originally had this and the next two chapters in another upcoming fic called "Tales of the Kama Sutra", but since there will be one position per couple in that fic instead of two for each, I did not want to pressure myself, but you get to see three of the best couples in here. :) Worf and Jadzia Dax, Odo and Kira Nerys, as well as Weyoun and his love, Mia, from the first in a trilogy I am doing.**

 **I recall from "Penumbra" in season 7 when Ezri Dax rescued Worf, in discussing his late wife much to his displeasure, that in result of their lack of having a conversation, she brought up his and Jadzia's wedding night, but it wasn't fully explained because she was still "sorting out the pronouns". Begs the question what he said to her on the wedding night, given his son Alexander WAS the swordsbearer and therefore made him Jadzia's stepson.  
**

 **I own nothing except my OC Mia Sisko.**

Chapter One

Worf and Jadzia

It felt so wonderful to be married, after hectic planning - and dealing with an adverse mother-in-law - and wearing that tight, weighing down leather dress, Jadzia Dax might have felt heavier weight on her body, but it did not change who she was.

She might begin to compromise to fit into Worf's adoptive family, but she would always remain Jadzia Dax, science officer, and an independent woman. Sirella might not entirely welcome her because she was an alien, but she accepted there was nothing she could do about this. She hated Worf, too, but she couldn't change that, either. She might run the House, but Martok was the man of it, and he accepted them both like they were parts of him.

She and Worf were playfully attacked by Julian and Miles, as well as Benjamin and Martok with their _ma'stakas_ as a symbolism of the wedding of Kahless and his wife when they were almost killed by an army centuries ago. Funny but also a bit brutal as she could have sworn she saw Bashir's eyes glinting with real murder...

He had stopped following her, respected their friendship, but that look in his eyes made her a bit uncomfortable. Was it...jealousy?

She tried not to think about it; Julian was her friend and respected everything about her.

The reception to follow was traditional as it should have been on Qo'noS, but the targ had been sacrificed before being brought to Deep Space 9, for the sake of the queasiest of the guests attending. The feasting and partying to follow was boisterous, loud and roaring with fires and bloodwine amongst the Klingons and the bridal pair.

Now she was exhausted to her bones by the time the festivities were over. Now she and her new husband were finally alone.

"How does it feel to finally be Mr. and Mrs. Worf?" Dax asked, lounging into her quarters. In two more days they would have their own, thanks to Sisko. She wrapped her arms around her new husband's neck and kissed him deeply. Both of them still in their red and animal printed royal garb, the golden crowns on their foreheads, and both were getting hotter, but Worf accepted it unlike Jadzia any longer; she was more than ready to get out of hers.

"It feels...riveting and eternal," Worf answered when they broke their kiss. "In spite of all the trouble."

She shrugged casually. "But it was all worth it, wasn't it... _darling_?" she purred, leaning against his face again for another brush of the lips. He murmured wordlessly against her mouth in response; that was a good enough answer for her.

"You were right, as well, with having Alexander a part of this. Had we done this by the time the war was over, I don't think I would have seen him again for a long time," he spoke. "I suppose I should thank you after all for having it in Quark's bar."

Dax chuckled. Was there ever a time where she was wrong? And when was he ever wrong, too? The wedding would have worked on Qo'noS, but to be surrounded by their friends and makeshift family on Deep Space 9 was even special. As long as it was the wedding he had dreamed of that he brought to life just for them, made her happy and she made him happy, then that was all that matters.

The both of them knew that no matter more of their arguments to come, they would always balance perfectly no matter their differences. There would always be a way to compromise in the end. But that still made her a member of his family. "That means I get to welcome Alexander as my new stepson," she said. He nodded.

"It had been a long time since he had a mother, but he now lives the warrior's life as his father," Worf answered, somewhat disgruntled as he had not married Alexander's mother because he did not learn of his own son's existence until a year later - that had been _her_ fault, as in a lot of cases. "I'll still hear from him whenever we can, but it'll be a long time to see him, as you said."

He parted from her. "I was saving this for after the wedding. I have a...gift for you. Courtesy of General Martok and Lady Sirella."

She almost snorted. Martok, yes - Sirella? She just about laughed. They might have cooled down, but she'd never acknowledge that old hag as her mother-in-law. Nevertheless, Worf reached to his belt and pulled out something from a small pouch, took her left hand into his and slipped something on her finger. Gasping, Jadzia felt her senses overloaded as she beheld heightened passion and devotion on her hand. The ruby was a deep, powerful red, round and set in rose-gold, surrounded with small diamonds for purity. "Oh, Worf!"

"Two beating Klingon hearts - it seemed to be appropriate enough. I saw it first, and Martok surprised me with it as a gift. He thought you would love it."

"I do." She wrapped her arms around him again and brought him down for another kiss. The longer she was in this dress, the hotter she got - she had forgotten in the midst of talking about Alexander and now this beautiful new ring on her finger, that she remembered the heavy torridity of this red leather dress just now. She pulled back and turned her back to him. "Would you help me out of this?"

The sooner the tight leather and velvet was pushed from her body, the better she could breathe and sigh in relief. That left her in her underwear and the crown still on her forehead, the latter which she removed on her own and turned around to face him. She set it down on the table beside them before kneeling down and taking her boots off, her underwear last before helping her husband out of his garb. Once the deed was finished, they tumbled onto her bed together, enduring another steamy lip-lock before arousal reached boiling point and both got into a kneeling position in front of each other.

Jadzia moaned when he entered her, as she straddled him and wrapped her thighs around him to bring him in, and her arms once again went around his neck. Grunting, Worf embraced her in return as he eased in and out of her, penetrating her gently at first before picking up the pace. Her breasts massaged against his chest, her lower heat sliding over him to make the movements easier for them both and avoiding serious injury. Not that she minded serious injury, but that part of her body was always to be taken care of to avoid anything dangerous. With the exception of the first time, and this wasn't her first time.

She was not able to speak anymore - not that she felt like talking anyways - and neither was he, except the utterings of their names.

 _"Worf..."_

 _"Jadzia..."_

 **Reviews appreciated definitely for all three chapters. :D**


	2. Weyoun and Mia

**The next one being Weyoun and Mia, from the sequel to "His Enemy's Daughter" - "Keevan and Annora: Forged in the Desert Heat". Their wedding night in the twenty-eighth chapter - which also happens to be the finale of its predecessing story - following reuniting with old friends of the title, and the first time they have alone time after being parted for so long and having a baby. This is Weyoun 6 now, not Weyoun 5 - who was in the majority of first story. If anyone is confused, read "Weyoun and Mia" to clarify the storyline.**

Chapter Two

Weyoun and Mia

He and Mia being wed now was nothing more he could have asked for in six lifetimes - six, not counting the other two to follow him since he abandoned his people for her and their daughter. His place was rightfully with his new wife and Riona, and that was final.

They belonged together as a family.

Weyoun had made a great deal to fit into Sisko's family and to make amends with the rest of the station, even though it was an honor to work with Odo as his security aide. Nevertheless, the rest of the crew had seen what he'd done to his successor, Weyoun 7, on the jungle planet in Cardassian space. He tried to take HIM from his family, in the name of the Founders, but he was no real man compared to Weyoun 6. The latter did not feel any remorse when he took off 7's head and spilled his blood in front of his beloved, her father and the others. He might have proven he was a strong man, honorable - as the Klingon put it - but there was still a small part of him that felt like he did not deserve forgiveness.

Now his most cherished friend and brother in bond, Keevan, had arrived with a new wife - Mia's best friend Annora from youth. They were an even larger family now. They had a story to tell, which could wait until tomorrow - but to know that Keevan was _pregnant!_ But if it was his and Annora's, then there had to be an accident or something to have the baby removed from its mother into Keevan because of his physiology. This sort of thing in the male side of their species was rare, and he feared for his friend. Female Vorta gave birth far easier, but for the male, it would not be so. Great complications Weyoun could not put into words.

And now his wife knew about this. He had feared she would be disgusted with him now that she knew that part of his biology she never did before, but how could he have told her? It should have been nothing to be ashamed of, and she was going to show him now.

 _I forgive you, my beloved._

That was all he needed to know, and he willingly accepted another kiss while her arms wrapped around his neck, and his around her waist to pull her closer. They had been interrupted and now he wanted to be with her. Their first night as husband and wife, and it was like Chief O'Brien said, "It's not every day a man has his wedding night."

Weyoun had almost lost her so many times - the majority had been his predecessor's fault, the true father of Riona, but he was essentially the same man looking through different eyes. Riona was _his_ child, no matter the incarnation. He had struggled with being a father over the last week, but he grew to the day-to-day routine of taking care of her. He was the one to look out for her as her mother at work was not allowed to have a baby in Quark's bar. The Ferengi might as well have a low tolerance of wailing infants that drove his customers insane.

He reached behind her and finished undoing the laces of her dress, helping her out of it so he looked her over. She wore no underwear, so the sight made him chuckle - and then he saw one part that made her a little insecure about herself. Her stomach wasn't exactly as...firm as it used to be, but she was trying to get back to her original state after Riona was born. But Weyoun was not bothered; he smiled and took her into his arms, kissing her again before she freed him from the rest of his clothes. Naked, they walked over to the bed so she laid down like she used to, letting him take lead.

Somehow, Weyoun felt uncomfortable being in charge because the last one had a mildly primitive side to match the cruelty he still possessed. Sensing this, Mia brought her hand up and cupped his cheek. _It's okay._

He closed his eyes and melted into her touch. It meant the universe that she would ever forgive him for everything he did, even if it wasn't _him_ exactly. He turned his face into her palm and kissed it before he moved down, kissing her wrist where her pulse was throbbing and down to the sensitive inside of her elbow, then the rest of the inside sensitive part of her arm until he found his cheek touching her breast. Knowing how much this was one important part of arousing her body, Weyoun kissed it but did not take her nipple into his mouth. He just wanted to be as gentle as possible.

 _My angel, I want to make up for everything,_ he sent to her, lips meeting hers.

 _And all I want is to be with you,_ she responded. _We have tonight all to ourselves, and tomorrow it's going to be back to less for us until next time we have a chance. So, please, stop worrying and make love to me._

Weyoun nodded and looked down, watching his own bodily movements. Her legs were slightly parted but not enough. He used his knee to pry them open a little wider so he could slip in between. Her free hand moved down his chest, caressing the planes of his body before it reached his rigid manhood, pleasing him briefly before moving lower...

...and found the sensitive slit beneath it, and he sucked in a horrified gasp that she found the one thing she never discovered before, that he had deliberately kept from her. Which explained how Keevan himself would end up giving birth. Weyoun shut his eyes closed and turned his face away from her, ashamed.

 _Weyoun, it's okay,_ she sent, despite her surprise. Her finger slipped into the folded entrance, the sensitive nerves jolting and making him moan. That was the first time this part of his body was acknowledged, and the long wait had been worth it. Mia's finger pleasuring him that sweet place made him feel more comfortable and forget about his low esteem. He reopened his eyes and looked back into her loving ones. Weyoun almost moaned in disappointment when her finger withdrew so he could finish his part. He leaned his head forward, tilting it to the side so he could listen to her heartbeat; it picked up several paces, pleasing him. He smiled and shifted himself to her entrance, hesitating in his preparation of them both, his worries vanishing entirely - the memories had not been enough as the actual experience for him - and entered her gently, her moans musical even if actual melodies were nothing in comparison. Her body leaned up and pressed against his, the contact sheer intoxication between them. Her hands pressed against his back and moved down to cup his rear end and pull him closer. Her small hands on his backside, squeezing and kneading, was not so much as the feel of her sweet heat around his manhood - just perfection.

"Oh, Mia," he breathed, sliding back and forth gently, bringing out another sigh from her, the sound making him happy that she was happy. He supported himself with his arms so he could continue to look down at her while he rocked himself back and forth, the pace slow and tenderly erotic to their senses. _You just lay back and relax, my love - I'll do everything for you._

 _Haven't you always?_

 _This time is very special._ He could not lean down this time to kiss her, so he sent her one in soft waves through their minds linked.

She moaned as her head tilted back when he hit the spot he was supposed to. "Weyoun, right there." He thrusted his hips forward again hitting it over and over again until he had to slow the pace down as his body was getting tired; he forced himself on because all he could think about was his wife. _Weyoun, this is wonderful - how did you ever thought to be so gentle? You haven't been like this since our...first time._

He managed a light smile. _That time was special for us as much as tonight is. Should that be enough of an explanation?_

She nodded, unable to answer now as the power of rapture overcame their senses. Weyoun's arms strained as he could no longer hold himself up, settling on laying his body on top of his Mia but continued the pace, picking back up where he left off and continually sharing a kiss with her every now and then as they could not get enough of it...and it ended with a climax of white-hot, fiery pleasure erupting between their bodies.

" _Ohhh..._ " He threw his head back as he felt himself empty into her body, waited until he was finished before he slowly pulled himself out and laid beside her, drawing the covers up over them, staring at the ceiling for awhile, listening to his own heartbeat ring in his own ears and felt Mia's do the same. "I don't...I never thought..." Words seemed to fail him at this time.

Mia looked over at him. "Never thought it'd be so wonderful? You remember everything we did together."

Weyoun nodded, finally looking over at her. "That was my predecessor."

She moved over him, her hair falling in a dark curtain on either side of her face. "You're still the same Weyoun I first fell in love with. You have the same face, the same wonderful voice, that amazing gentle and powerful aura -" She kissed him gently. "- just everything he had."

Immensely touched, Weyoun felt a tear roll down his cheek, which she noticed and reached to wipe it away. "Don't cry, angel. I mean every word."

"I know you do," he whispered back, opening his arms for her to climb into. "I do not know how I could have been blessed to have you, Mia. You're giving, peaceful, strong, been through so much more than anyone could recall - but you're still standing tall and proud. You're everything a woman should be."

She leaned against him, her ear pressed against his breastbone. "And you're everything I need in a man. You're...more of a man than the last Weyoun was, and the other one in the Dominion," she breathed. "I love you."

 _And I you._ He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and fell asleep with her in his embrace.


	3. Odo and Kira

**Odo and Kira had a double wedding with Weyoun and Mia in the finale of "His Enemy's Daughter", so here is their part and the grand finale. :)**

Chapter Three

Odo and Kira

"Never thought we'd be alone, didn't you, Constable?" she teased when they finally arrived at her quarters. Her dress made her feel beautiful when she was never a dress kind of a person, but this one day which was a once in a lifetime for her - and for him - couldn't have been more perfect.

She was dressed in red and gold, like Jadzia had been on her wedding day, but Kira was softer, more subdued. Gold leaves wrapped around her forehead and her neck, which were soon gone as she and her new husband knew what they would end up doing. According to Mia, the little angel who had gone off with her own new lifemate, as well as spiritual Bajoran tradition, the wedding night was most important to a newly married couple. Growing up without a mother on this subject - and despising Meru for what she did even though she _was_ taken from them - she had been too busy fighting to free her people and planet from the Cardassians to think about her own happiness. She'd had a small series of love beginning with Bareil before he was taken away from her, and then the Prophets told her that she and Edon weren't meant to be - and now she just married Odo.

His famous "harumph" mixed with his baritone of a chuckle made her laugh, too. "I never thought so. I have to get to my bucket in an hour, however," he said, coming up behind her and embracing her from there, his silken smooth lips gracing her ear before kissing it - the ear that didn't bear the earring. She shivered beneath his embrace, leaned into him and melted into him, her eye closing.

"But...I have plenty of time," he purred.

"Oh, how could this happen?" she asked, bringing up her left hand which now had the ring, that unique golden scroll with a blazing ruby. "We met in the most dire of events in history, I was fighting for my people and you were one of my good friends in the beginning; I didn't think I would end up trusting anyone in my life who wasn't in the resistance. I never thought I'd spend the rest of my life with anyone, Odo - but now we're married. Your people still want you to come home, but this might convince them enough."

But what would happen if him marrying a solid was enough to tell the rest of the Changelings that he would never go back to them? What force would the Dominion use to break them up? Nerys was not paranoid, but she would not let Odo be taken from her; he solemnly swore he would not leave her, either. "My people will answer to me first."

There was the subtle hint of a repeat of what happened that resulted in his powers taken and he was made like her. Kira looked at him with the light sensation of alarm in her being. "Odo, you're not going to kill any of them who will try, will you?" she whispered.

"Of course not, but if it's necessary. I'm not afraid of them, Nerys." His hand came up to tenderly cup her cheek. "I'll gladly trade my shape-shifting power again just to be with you - and any child we will have."

Kira nodded as she thought of the child they would soon have with the help of Dr. Bashir. Odo would not be able to give her one from his own body, but with their friend's help, a donor was necessary and logical enough. She had never heard of sperm donation, but Mia cleared her up on the subject as it was heard of from women who could not get with an actual partner. Or if her male partner could not make one. Because Kirayoshi could not be hers, she was never able to let go of the fact she wanted a baby to never let go, hold forever, and because Odo lost the little Changeling...

"Can we not talk about the negatives tonight?" She turned away from him and offered her back to him so he could undo the laces of the corset holding her dress together. "It's our wedding night, and we have so many years ahead of us - and a war to win together with our friends, even if anything to come make things bleaker than they already are. Promise me that?"

Odo nodded. "I promise. When have I ever broken a promise?"

Some times, who knew how many, but they would not let that get in the way tonight. The soft silk and lace slid off her shoulders and arms, then the rest of her body so she was naked but still wearing her undergarments around her hips. Her toned arms were caressed with his hands, her breasts aching for him now that the sensations reached them. She moaned and sighed when she reached for his hands to put them over her swollen mounds, her nipples burning under his palms. Her shoulder was gently nibbled on, her vein throbbing with more blood pumping through her system. "Odo," she breathed when his hands removed themselves from her breasts, tickling her stomach before finding the waistband of her underwear and pulling the fabric down so her sex was revealed to him, the auburn curls gently stroked before her slick heat was on his fingers. He chuckled again at making her moan and writhe around him while she was still standing, before she couldn't take it anymore and asked him to stop so he had his turn.

Kira leaned up and kissed him again. His warmth generated a growing heat in her body he instilled in her more than Shakaar, more than Bareil...more than anyone. He was not human or humanoid, but he was more magical than either. He was a living deity in her presence. He was her husband, the man she would spend the rest of her life with, and she loved him more than anyone and anything else.

"How do we get this tux off?" she teased when she reached for it, only for it to shimmer into gold and then form a solid, smooth naked form. He was beautiful, not brawny, and forming anything he wanted - this was how she loved him to be. His eyes closed when her hands moved over, exploring his chest; his nipples were firm beneath her fingers. Her hands exploring further, his back and behind were firm and strong. Eventually, they found their way to the front of his body - now down south where a solid being would develop the need for his partner. Odo's manhood was sleek and styled exactly as he would make it after getting the "education", surrounded with dark golden curls tinted with the tone of his skin. She could not tear her eyes from him, and as a result, her nether regions tingled and began to seep with her own desire.

"Seeing something you like, Major?"

She laughed and led him over to the bed, laying down for him to cover her now sweating form with his own. He could not produce perspiration of his own, but he enjoyed the feel of it from her on him. He flexed himself over his wife's honed body, his legs spreading out on either side of her and balancing himself at the perfect angle so that their needs met properly. Nerys closed her eyes and leaned her head backwards while his lower body materialized into its natural state, fueling fire for her and shooting it through her channels. The burning made her thrash up and down beneath him when there was a time she could not restrain herself in the ecstasy. Odo himself could not keep himelf together as he let the rest of himself go and become what he did in the Link while he _linked_ with his solid wife on their wedding night.

He would be labeled as a blasphemer if any of his people, namely their spokeswoman who almost took him away from this wonderful woman beneath him, heard these words, but it was not like he would ever tell them from his own mouth.

This was more of a great link than the Changeling form ever would be.


End file.
